Jedi Training
by SlasheTTe
Summary: The first story of three called 'Jedi Training' follows a young jedi, Séeta, during her final year of training before the uprising. R&R It means a lot to me, sorry about the summary bit dodge but I promise it'll be a good story. Pairing OCxBOBA FETT
1. Jedi Training

**AN- First Star Wars fanfic, plan to write more, but for now this is it. This is going to be written in three or four stories, the first is of my two OC Jedi padwans in training, the second is the uprising, and the third is the Empire vs. Rebels :D.** **This story is set a years lead up to the uprising.**

**Pronunciation Guide:**

**Séeta-Vessa Verre = Sae-Etta-Vessa Vair**

**Belle-Vessa Camaas = Bell-Vessa Kum-Ars**

**Jahla Mickmaul = Jah-Lah Mik-Maul**

**Roslyn Fharahh = Ros-Lin Far-Ahh**

**Nâdil-Vessa Verre = Nah-Dil-Vessa Vair**

**Jaimie Verre = Jay-Me Vair**

**Asia Camaas = Ay-S-Ia Kum-Ars **

**Adelia-Vessa Verre = Ad-Ee-Li-Ah-Vessa Vair**

As the sunset on the city planet of Coruscant and the vibrant world came to life for club seekers, the day was ending for all young padawans in the Jedi temple. For Séeta, the training always came to an end too soon. Although she preferred a blaster or rifle she looked forward to her hands-on lightsaber lessons every week.

"Thank you for the lesson Master." Séeta said politely as she always had, as she headed to the door.

"I hope you learned much, young one." Master Mickmaul said sternly as she always had, as she packed up the equipment.

Séeta had given her master a brief nod before closing the door. Master Mickmaul had always had a patronizing tone to her, Séeta had not always enjoyed it, but she knew when she gets mad she really gets mad, in fact that is what her master and the council had been scared off when testing Séeta, they had foreseen darkness, much like the famous Anakin Skywalker, who'd gotten into the order simply because he was the supposed 'Chosen one'.

Séeta walked down the corridors of the Jedi temple until she reached her door. When she opened it, as she'd expected, her half sister Belle was sitting on her bed reading a book, you might say she was one for literacy.

Belle was 3 years older than Séeta, and was half twi'lek, as was her mother Asia Camaas. Belle and Seéta shared the same father,

Nâdil-Vessa Verre (who was human), both had Vessa at the end of their first names after him, and each had different last names.

As the story goes their father was seduced by Asia, which wasn't hard to believe because Twi'leks are the most seductive creatures known to the Eastern part of the galaxy. Belle was born and left with Nâdil, who later married Jaimie Derrash (also a human), a rich socialite from Naboo, and then they had Séeta.

"Have you heard from Nâdi?" Séeta spoke as she entered. Belle looked up from her book, and gave Séeta a funny look.

"Sé if I had heard from Nâdi or mum I would have been so excited, I would have ran in on your lesson today with master Mickmaul."

Séeta sighed in disappointment; leaving their father had been hard because they both had a strong connection with him, Jaimie had not been at home as often.

"Well…" Belle finally broke Séeta from her disappointment thoughts.

"Well what?"

"How was your lesson? You know, your lightsaber duel with Mick..."

Séeta smirked, remembering the many times she would have been killed against Jahla had it been a real duel. "It was fun, but it was over too soon."

"It always is."

"Your trials are in a year, how are you enjoying your lesson with Roslyn?" Séeta winked at Belle.

"Kind of boring… And I'm not into him that way Sé." Belle repeated for the last time. Séeta giggled and got ready for sleep.

Séeta woke and got ready for her training, which wouldn't be as exciting as her lightsaber training yesterday, but better than spending the day doing nothing.

"Good morning, master," Séeta said making her presence known.

"Hello young one," Jahla spoke more enlightened than usual.

Master Mickmaul was a very poised woman, she stood tall around 5" 7 and had long dark brown hair. Séeta and her had once had a discussion about how the other Padawans and masters had wanted Séeta to cut her hair and Jahla had told that she would never cut her hair she just tied it up.

Séeta and Jahla were like one and the same, only Séeta was short and had black hair and Jahla was tall and had brown hair, but they both had the same intense green in their eyes and their hair was curly and hung down to their waists. The council had paired Jahla to Séeta because of their likeness both in appearance and personality.

"Why are you so happy Master?" Séeta asked her excited master.

"We're going on a mission with Obi-wan, Roslyn and Belle."

"What about Anakin?"

"He's requested ten days of retirement, because of a face injury," Jahla said, a look of amusement on her face.

"A face injury, 3 years ago his arm was cut off and he barely got a week of."

Jahla's smiled at her student. "Come on we must get ready to go,"

Séeta and Belle listened intently during the mission briefing, when they'd found out it was on Naboo they'd been over run with excitement, that they might see their parents. Obi-wan was leading the attack and spoke quickly, smoothly, and professionally.

"This attack should bring an end to the CIS troops located on Naboo. They are situated here 10 km from the 'Royal Court'"

The briefing didn't take long and soon everyone was ready. The Masters had their lightsaber ready and so did Belle.

Séeta was yet to make a lightsaber; She wasn't impressed with her earlier attempts. Jahla had a purple one like her Master, and like her master's master and so on and Séeta had thought it only right if she had a purple lightsaber, only they were harder to make than the blue, green, yellow and white ones, only because they were constructed with some pretty rare crystals. Séeta had found her crystal, but she still couldn't Master the creating of her lightsaber.

So during missions like this one Séeta was given a blaster riffle to work with, which she didn't mind, in fact she preferred it. They were easier to wield and since she was very young she had been working with them.

Séeta got herself mentally prepared for the battle, although Jahla flirting with Roslyn was slightly distracting. Jahla was very professional, but at the same time she liked to flirt with the other attractive Jedi Masters (keeping the flirting with-in the rules of the Jedi council of course). She enjoyed it because she was one of the few radiantly beautiful Jedi women in the council, so it uplifted her day to see the men going along with it, and Roslyn was most seduced by her charms.

It didn't take long to get to Naboo. Séeta and Belle were ready to get out into a battle, but they knew they had to speak with Queen Apailana, and even when they fight it won't be much of a battle. Most missions including a padawan as young as Séeta, who was only 11, were very small, and were often an independent movement by one of the Masters.

They stepped out from their Coruscant landing craft into the beautiful city of Theed's royal aircraft port, they headed towards the main part of the royal court in search of one of the queens guard, queens handmaidens, or the queen herself.

The small group found a guard that lead them to the

Queen, and in a short while they were trekking through the swamp land of Naboo.

"The Last of the CIS droids on Naboo are located just 200 meters from where we are now, so listen out for anything out of place." Obi-Wan commanded.

Séeta had been on much harder missions than taking out a group of battle droids, but as much as the mission seemed simple she kept an eye on her peripherals. Séeta heard the whirring noise of a lightsaber behind her. She turned to see Belle with her lightsaber active and a droid cut in half in front of her.

"Well at least we know the information's not false," Belle stated, "if they're not where we think they are, they're close by."

Séeta got her blaster ready, just in case of any more droids should cross their path. She kept her senses open every part of her mind and body alert and ready.

The group was not far from the base and it wasn't long before Séeta noticed a trail of blood and metal, with her reckless nature she decided to follow it without alerting her fellow Jedi's. The trail slowly came to a halt, but it didn't mean that her search was over, because she could now hear the voice of a CIS droid, and in front of her eyes happened to be the very base the Jedi's were looking for.

Séeta crept around the CIS base trying to stay as silent as possible. Soon enough she saw a small group of CIS battle droids. All of which were listening to a commanding battle droid. "I can take them out," Séeta thought. She raised her riffle, and took aim of the commander's head; She wanted to take out the one that would call for help if necessary. With everything lined up she shot once into the robots head, causing it to drop to the ground in a heap.

"Simple as that," she muttered to herself.

Not to her surprise the droids started barking orders at each other (or as much as a droid can bark).

"Quick get the Jedi!" One said in its monotonous voice.

And so one by one Séeta shot down the droid group, not once taking her finger of the trigger of her riffle. This attack would undoubtedly alert the others of her whereabouts. The droid group (which not 5 minutes ago were standing in formation listening to their leader) was now a twitching pile of scrap metal. The sounds of running footsteps came from behind her.

"Sé we… Wow…" Belle had halted her speech due to the fact that the entire mission had been completed by a eleven-year-old padawan.

"You have a fine young padawan here Master Mickmaul," Obi-wan complimented.

"Oh, I know," Jahla smiled down at her padawan learner. "Well done Séeta."

Séeta's hand shook as she dropped her gun. Her entire training she'd looked forward to her master treating her as an equal, such as calling her Séeta instead of 'Young one' or 'Young padawan'.

"Well I guess our work here is done," Roslyn laughed heartily and was soon joined by Belle's giggles. Obi-wan smirked as he guided the group back the way they'd come.

**AN- That's it haha took a while but I got here. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Reunions

**An – Fun Times, I've decided to put a lot more time into my stories here on FF, bear with though I have semester 1 exams coming up and I'm well behind. **

The group trekked back to Theed to inform the Queen of the CIS' demise. Séeta knew that eventually she would be told off for leaving the group, but for now she was enjoying the fact that she had been praised.

"Séeta," she finally heard her name called, but it was surprisingly not the voice of her Master Jahla, but that of Obi-Wan.

"Yes?" She replied apprehensively.

"Join me please."

She looked to her master and Jahla gave her an encouraging nod.

Séeta dropped back to walk with the eldest master in the group.

"You performed excellently today."

"Thank you, but there really weren't that many to take down…"

"Still, you saved Theed from what could have been an even larger scaled attack."

"I suppose."

Séeta was still young and everyone who was in the Jedi group knew that she didn't understand the seriousness of a lot of situations.

"However…"

Séeta knew there would be a however.

"You left the group and that could have ended in your fatality," his face had a seriousness she had only witnessed when he was telling off his own old padawan or after a jedi council meeting. "I'm not saying don't trust your own investigations, but if you do happen to catch a lead, just inform us next time."

Séeta nodded.

"But well done for today, you're lucky to still be alive."

Séeta smiled and ran to her sister's side. Belle gave her a warm smile.

When they arrived back at Theed and informed the Queen of her Planet's safety, Séeta and Belle split paths from the others so they could go and stay with their parents. Séeta had gotten herself ready in her traditional Naboo dress, but Belle had decided to stay in her Jedi uniform, she didn't consider herself a Citizen of Naboo as she'd spent much of her life on Coruscant.

"Do I look okay?" Séeta asked her sister as they stood at the front entrance of their parents Naboo home.

"Séeta you look fine, stop worrying…"

"Okay."

"Just relax alright, they haven't seen you since you were three, they won't be upset with the way you look."

"Alright, I get it."

"Good let's go."

The two walked through the archway to the main front door to the home. Belle knocked politely on the door and then waited, and waited.

"What if they're not there," Séeta wondered aloud.

"It's a big house, they might be upstairs."

Belle knocked again.

"The door opened and a beautiful woman stood in the door way, it was Séeta's mum, she looked almost exactly like Séeta only she had bluer eyes, shorter dark brown hair, and of course a lot older.

"Séeta?"She questioned. "Belle?"

"Mum," Séeta cried as she ran into her mother's hold.

"Oh my, what are you both doing here?" She sighed a tear caught in her eye.

"We were on a CIS evacuation mission, thanks to Séeta Theed is saved from what could have been a full scale CIS attack."

"What do you mean Séeta? Wasn't there a whole team on it."

"Yes but this one decided to take things into her own hands."

"Oh, I'm so proud," Holding her daughter closer to her.

"We all are," Belle said.

"Come in, come in," she said a little apprehensively to both the girls.

They walked into the immaculate home that was decorated from floor to roof in portraits of family, Kings and Queens.

"So how is Nâdi?"Belle asked.

"He's fine he's out at the moment,"Jaimie said quickly. "Are you planning to stay the night?"

"We were hoping that we could…"

Jaimie sighed, "I have to tell you girls something, you might find it a bit surprising…"

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Come sit with me in the living room."

Belle took Séeta's hand and led her after their mother into the living room. They took a seat together on the settee. Their mother sat down on a matching armchair.

"Girls your father and I… We had another child."

Belle and Séeta were speechless.

"She was born just after Séeta left for Jedi training."

"What's her name?" Belle asked.

"Adelia-Vessa Verre"

"Where is she now?"

"Nâdil has gone to get her from school."

"Why isn't she in Jedi training?" Séeta chimed in, curiosity at a high.

"I didn't want her to be in training, so I asked Nâdil to keep her from that life."

"And what? Go into a socialite's life?" Belle pushed her Step mum psychologically.

"It's better than being in constant fear of her life!"

"There is more to being a Jedi than fighting!"

Jaimie let out a breath of anger, "what's done is done... okay, I wanted a daughter that I could see every day, that I didn't have to worry about every day and she's well on her way to becoming Queen of Naboo, Apailana knows she smart enough."

Séeta looked up from her knees to her mother a sad look on her face. Séeta had always had a love for politics of Naboo and if her sister had a shot at queen that would she would be second best to her.

Séeta stood and left to the entrance and sat on steps.

Belle soon came out and sat with her.

"What's up?"

"Adelia's going to be queen…"

"Oh… okay, and you aren't going to be…"

"And I'll always be second best to her…"

"Sé, you won't be second best, you'll always be a defender of order and plus if Adelia does become Queen, you'll be a Princess, a princess who defends order, that IS a Queen."

Séeta smiled up at her sister and threw her arms around her shoulder.

They separated when they heard footsteps from around the archway into the home.

"Nâdi!" Séeta cried when she saw her father turn around the corner a small girl's hand in his.

"Séeta, Belle!" He cried returning their enthusiasm.

Their father was a tall man and got down on his knees to hold his two daughters… well more to hold Séeta properly, he wouldn't have to for Belle.

When he let his girls go he realized the potential shock behind him. He winced slightly as pulled Adelia behind.

"It's alright Nâdi Jaimie already told us." Belle informed her father.

"Oh…"

"And we know that she's on her way to becoming Queen."

Adelia stepped around from behind her dad, and again she had an amazing resemblance to Séeta, but she had her Mother's Blue eyes.

"Oh… Are you girls staying the night?"

"We're hoping to," Belle said a smile on her face.

"Of course you can, no question, we'll get dinner started soon, so you can get comfortable."

Nâdil lead Adelia throught the front door as Belle and Séeta followed.

"Jaim, I'm home."

Later that evening Séeta and Belle were curled up on the ground in front of the fire, their parents sat on the Settee whilst Adelia sat on the armchair doing homework which would usually be given to girls twice her age. Séeta and Adelia got their amazing intellect from their mum, whilst Belle got her strength from their father.

"Dad,"Adelia said interrupting Jaimie and Nâdil's conversation.

"Yes?"

"I need help."

"Séeta could you help Adelia?"

"Sure," Séeta said with a smile as she scooted over to her young sister's side."

**Yay it's done and done, cute reunions as I prepared for my maths test tomorrow. Got to love Algebra when it's mixed in with Geometry! Review if you read, I love feedback, good or bad.**


	3. Gallivanting With Ahsoka

**AN – Okay here's another chapter for you.**

Séeta woke from her sleep as the Coruscant landing craft landed back at their Coruscant home. She stepped out with Belle sulkily; Jahla and Obi-Wan were speaking very seriously behind them both. Séeta knew she was in trouble, but she didn't care, all she wanted was a week on Naboo, after all Anakin had a week off for an eye injury.

"Séeta come with us," Jahla whispered.

Jahla and Obi-Wan led her to the Jedi Council room. Obi-Wan Promptly entered.

"Séeta, I will be inside discussing what the council wants to do with you… again,"Jahla said a distant look on her face. "Wait out here, I'll be back in a few minutes, You'll be fine, okay? You just have to promise that you will try harder; there are thousands of people every year who dream about becoming a Jedi. You're so lucky, just promise."

"I promise," Séeta said, guilt slowly taking over her mind.

"Good,"Jahla said standing and heading for the Jedi council room.

Séeta sat outside tapping her foot trying not to think about the council subject. She waited patiently for her Master to come out. Jahla had a lot of responsibility both as a Master and a member of the Jedi Council, Séeta often took advantage of Jahla's soft nature, and most padawans wouldn't get away with some of the thing Séeta got away with, well besides Ahsoka.

Jahla came out of the Council room, nodding to Séeta that everything was okay.

"Séeta we need to figure something out okay, this is getting ridiculous, and we'll talk in training, okay?"

"Okay," Séeta said smiling.

Séeta headed back to the courtyard of the Coruscant temple, she liked to go there when she needed to think, although this time she didn't seem to be getting the same kind of audible clarity that she usually gets. There was a crowd of people gathered around at the top of the stairs.

She ran up to a familiar figure.

"Ahsoka!" Séeta called.

"Hey," Ahsoka greeted.

"What's going on?"

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan and Mace Windu caught a Prisoner."

"A Prisoner?"

"Well, a held fugitive, you know what I mean."

"Okay …"

"Do you wanna see him?"

"What?"

"You know the fugitive, they've put him in a cell in the Gaol."

"Really? What exactly did he do?"

"Well I think he killed a clone trooper and almost killed three young clone troops."

"Oh, well, I suppose I can, but I'm trying not to get into much trouble so only if we're allowed to go."

"Sure we're allowed to!"

"Okay, sure."

Ahsoka directed Séeta to the temple Gaol.

"It's pretty cool, you know you can see them but they can't see you," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Really, how is that?"

"These force fields keeping them in, they work as a one way viewing… thing."

"So these fugitives, they can't see us?"

"Not a bit."

"Wow, cool."

"He's in the last cell just down the end, come on,"Ahsoka said almost running down the hall.

Séeta finally got to the end of a long line of people who would seem ably be going slightly insane. In the end cell sat a boy who had his head in his hands as he sat on the slim bed they gave each prisoner.

"He looks sad…" Séeta said pointing out the blatantly obvious."

"You give him a week he'll look like the other losers in this Gaol,"Ahsoka said a slight humour in her voice.

"What's his name anyway?"

"All I heard was 'Lucky' from Anakin."

"Lucky? That's a weird name…"

"It's clearly a nickname; Masters Obi-Wan and Mace refuse to let me know his real name."

"Why not?"

Ahsoka shrugged.

The boy stood suddenly from his bed and headed quickly for the force field. Séeta jumped back.

"Don't worry Sé, he can't get through."

"Then what's he doing? I thought he couldn't see us."

"He can't, he can probably hear us slightly though, probably very mutedly; that or he's in the beginning stages of going mental.

Lucky was an angry looking boy, his skin was tan, so he couldn't be a coruscant local. He had the longest hair Séeta had ever seen on a boy, but of course the only boys she saw were those of the young padawans in the temple, who all had crew cuts with the padawan braid.

"Come on let's go, he's boring now."

Séeta sighed at Ahsoka's mirth.

"What's the time anyway?" Séeta asked getting worried about her training lesson with Jahla.

"A few minutes past lunch break why?"

"Training!"

"pfft…"Ahsoka said sloppily.

"I'll catch you later Ahsoka."

"You stay out of trouble!"

"I can't with you as a friend!" Séeta yelled as she ran to get to training.

Séeta stopped at the door to her and Jahla's training room. She stood outside trying to catch her breath and trying even harder to conceive a reason for being late. She gave up. She exhaled heavily and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late Master."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get in here." Jahla said impatiently

Séeta quickly pressed the button on the wall and the door closed.

"Look I'm really sorry, it's just Ahsoka wanted…"

"Why is it always Ahsoka's fault? You know you can say the word 'no' Séeta-Vessa, just because she's older than you doesn't mean she dictates what you do."

"Yes Master but this time she wanted to show me something really cool!"

"What could be cooler than last time… hah? When she wanted to show you that… What was it? Grenade thing."

"REF 201 Adhesive Grenade…"

"Yes that, so, what was so exciting?"

"The new fugitive Masters Obi-Wan and Mace Windu caught!"

"You went into the Gaol!"

"Yes but only for a minute…"

"Séeta, you know the Gaol is strictly off limits for padawans!"Jahla sat down in one of the armchairs in the training room.

"Séeta I'm getting into enough trouble with the Council without you gallivanting off with Ahsoka!"

"I won't do it again, I'm sorry…"

"Séeta let's just get to training…"Jahla said with a sigh.

Séeta and Jahla continued with their training which was more of a force concentration lesson than any kind of battle training. When it was over she went back to her and Belle's room. Walking in she saw her sister on her bed reading a book.

"So how much trouble did you get into?" She asked not putting her book down.

"Not as much as you're thinking…"

"Disappointing."

"Thanks…"

"Not you… the amount of punishment you get sometimes…"

Séeta sighed and had her tea and then shortly after went to bed, tomorrow she would start new and _surely_ improved Séeta-Vessa Verre.

**AN – Another one, I know, I'm amazing! 2 in 2 days! Anywho… Next chapter I'm hoping to skip forward a few months after ****S****éeta turns 12 and more and more threats from the Empire is coming into play. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you read. Thank you c: **


	4. Innovative Padawan

**AN – Exams are fun aren't they? Looking forward to them, big time! Any way in between algebraic expressions and simplification I like to write my beloved Star Wars fanfic, so enjoy.**

Séeta walked out of the Jedi Temple with her Master Mickmaul and Master Fharahh.

"Master can I go meditate over there, so you and Master Fharahh can talk, and I can meditate peacefully?"

"Yes my Padawan, but you must promptly report to me when lunch break is over."

"Yes of course, Master."

Séeta bowed her head to Jahla and then to Roslyn, and then left to sit at her favourite bench. This bench in particular was stationed in front of a small pond. It was her favourite place in the entire Jedi temple, well, probably in all of Coruscant. It had a small artificial fountain and there were black lilies that stayed buoyant on the water's surface.

She hardly ever meditated. Master Yoda always said, "to meditate, clear your mind you must." But whenever Séeta tried to meditate, she only thought more. She always thought about her family and how calm their life must be in comparison to her and Belle's.

This time Séeta was happy, and tried her hardest to not think about her mother, father and newly discovered sister. She crossed her legs on the bench, cleared her mind of thought and just listened to the sound of the water, her eyes closed.

"Séeta." Séeta slowly opened one of her eyes and then the other as she realized it was her Master's voice.

"Yes, Master?"

"I have been calling you, did I not tell you to promptly report to me at the end of lunch break?"

"Yes, Master, but I was meditating."

Jahla smiled at her Padawan.

"Very good my Padawan, but remember that when meditating you should be able to feel changes and disturbances in the force."

"Oh…"

"But, congratulations on clearing your mind, I think you deserve a Lightsaber lesson, and if you bring your incomplete one, perhaps I will give you some time to work on it."

"Thank you, Master!"

"Go grab it, I'll meet you in our training room."

Séeta calmly bowed to her Master, and then bolted to her and Belle's room. Opening the door she went directly to her desk and opened the top drawer.

Scattered inside the desk were little pieces that all connected to make her Lightsaber. She took one of the filing boxes off Belle's desk (She kept a lot of them for her trial, but didn't use most of them). Séeta opened the lid of the filing box, tore out all the separators that divided the inside into segments and dropped them in a trash basket next to her desk.

She scooped all the lightsaber parts into her hands and dropped them into the empty filing box. Picking up the box she was about to leave the room, when suddenly she tuned back with a small gasp.

She frantically searched her drawers, feeling about for a small black box she knew was there. When she found it she grinned and tucked it into the filling box, which she quickly picked up and headed for the door once more.

She almost ran to her training room, but she remembered the small delicate parts in the filing box and slowed her pace. She entered her training room and placed the box on a table near the door, then pressed the button that closed the door.

"Go grab a Lightsaber and we'll begin," her Master ordered

"Okay," Séeta said heading towards the Lightsabers that Jahla kept for her and Séeta's training sessions. There were only three or so and Séeta had already picked out her favourite of the three. It was blue, lightweight and manoeuvrable.

Séeta had pondered whether or not she would make a blue Lightsaber, instead of a purple one, when she began construction, but of course she was a loser when it comes to tradition, and she just felt obligated to make a purple one; maybe when she finishes the purple one she would make another blue one and wield them like Master Secura.

She brought the Saber over to her master and activated it. She twirled it around to show off a bit as most Jedi did before a duel.

"I want you to work on your defence okay?"

"Yes Master," Séeta said, readying her first defence position.

"Oh and Séeta, turn that Saber on to stun please?" Her master said with an amused look on her face.

Séeta bit her lip and set her Saber to stun.

"Alright, remember to use the force to your advantage. A dueller who uses the force will win the battle."

"Yes, Master."

"Relax yourself, think and feel only through the force."

Séeta inhaled an exhaled as she waited for her Master to take the first strike, only she wasn't looking for movements in her body she feeling for movements in the force.

Jahla took a strike at her exposed leg, but Séeta turned her Saber in her hands to block the attack.

"Very, very good, Séeta! Since you've turned 12 I have noticed a development in your connection with the force."

"Thank you, Master."

After Séeta readied her self for the next wave of attacks and attuned her senses to the force, she felt every move that her Master made through the force and she continued to block every single attack she made.

After a few of these defensive practices, they took a short meditation break.

"Alright, now, I want you to continue with being defensive, but I want you to pick the perfect opportunity to become offensive. Remember that even when being offensive, the force will tell you how to make the attack."

Séeta nodded and prepared herself for Jahla's attacks.

Jahla made a series of attacks and Séeta used the force to block each one. She felt in that moment it was an opportunity to attack, so she used the force to jump, flip and attack the back of her master's legs.

Jahla fell to the ground, completely surprised.

"Well done, Séeta, that was phenomenal!"

Séeta helped her Master up and bowed to her.

"Alright I'm not risking it again… Go work on your Lightsaber," Jahla laughed.

Séeta grinned and headed over to the table where she had placed the box with all the parts for the Lightsaber. She immediately began work on it, she knew that she would get it done today and that was exactly why she had brought her crystal with her.

After a solid half hour of work Séeta had finished the body of the Saber.

Her Master appeared behind her, and Séeta immediately knew she had been using the force to sense Séeta's emotions.

"Excellent work, Séeta. Is 4 months of work worth it?"

Séeta nodded grinning about her work.

"Put the crystal in and test it out."

Séeta took out the little box that held the crystal and pulled out the crystal. It was beautiful, but sadly it wouldn't be seen very much. She unscrewed the bottom of the lightsaber and pulled it out along with all the insides of the handle.

"That's a very different design to the rest of ours Séeta, did you follow the holobook?" Jahla asked, noticing the way everything that was on the inside of Séeta's Lightsaber handle was connected to each other.

"Well… everything about the internal wiring and placement is the same, but I just thought that this way would be easier to look inside the Lightsaber without everything falling apart."

"Well, that is impressive. I think you should talk to Master Ti about that, I think she would be absolutely impressed, impressed enough to even change the holobook's instructions."

"Really? I didn't think it was that impressive…" Séeta said slipping the crystal into the Saber Crystal Chamber.

"Never doubt yourself, you have always had a knack for innovative thinking, especially when it comes to building."

"Thank you Master. Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can I make another?"

"Of course, but you'll have to learn how to utilize both and keep your head at the same time."

"Of course!"

"Go on then, give it a try."

Séeta smiled and took her Lightsaber and herself into the middle of the room and activated it.

When she was a youngling learning the basics of being a Jedi, Master Mickmaul had said that "the first time you activate your very own hand crafted lightsaber, you will feel the force engulf you in a the most rewarding way."

Séeta now knew what she had meant, as she twirled the Saber around in her hands. She loved it, everything about it; the way it felt, the way it looked, and most importantly the way it sounded as she swung the Saber around her. She couldn't wait to make her second Lightsaber.

**_AN – How awesome was that! I envy Séeta and her Lightsaber making skills. Anyway… if you couldn't tell this was set a few months after the fist three chapters, after Séeta had turned 12, so yeah, leading up to the evil uprising.**


End file.
